A WOMAN NAMED SELINA KYLE
by FAMAS
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened to Selina Kyle between B:TAS and Batman Beyond?, Bruce & Selina


I was watching "Deadman's hand" a few weeks ago and toward the episode's conclusion Bruce says: - Let me tell you about a woman namedSelina Kyle -, the only thing is...that's where the episode ends, we never got to hear what Bruce told Terry about Selina, more importantly to this day it remains a mystery as to exactly what happened to Selina Kyle between BTAS and BB. So that's where I got the idea for this fic, I wanted to write a story telling of Selina's fate and I wanted it to be able to fit with DCAU continuity and this is it!. This will probably be the biggest fic I've ever written, all the other fics I've ever written have all been either one-shots or only a few chapters long, but this will be MUCH bigger, I've put a lot more time and effort into it, particularly in terms of plotting/planning as I don't want to dissapoint any of you.

In terms of the style of story, I intend for it to be something rather melancholy and particularly character focused.

Well anyway I will start by posting the prologue, which is set during when Timm Drake has been kidnapped (See Batman Beyond: Return of The Joker) and Batman with Batgirl are searching for him:

A WOMAN NAMED SELINA KYLE

- PROLOGUE -

"WHERE is he?".

I spat at him, his eyes all bulbus and glassy wimpering as if a child, while his body trembled.

"I, I told'ja...I dunno".

"You worked for him, one of his thugs, for a whole year no less."

"Yeah and why'dyou think I bailed, the guy's crazy man, crazy, him AND that chic, I'd rather be a lifer than work for him again".

He stuttered in reply. I moved in even closer to his face, he squealed in terror and tried to look away.

"Liar".

I hissed with malice, through gritted teeth. Then the dry, sharp click of his wrist breaking cut through the ambience of the night as I firmly twisted it out of place he cried out in pain, only for his cries to be swiftly muffled by the thick fabric of my glove, only until the initial pain soberd. Then two digits from my right hand dug in firmly beside his right eye.

"Tell me where the clown is...or I WILL rip this out!".

"JESUS CHRIST, I TOLD'JA I DUNNO, PLEASE I SWEAR TO GOD I DUNNO-OH-OH".

His pleas trailed off into tears as the fear consumed him.

"STOP IT, STOP IT, LOOK AT HIM, HE DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING!".

Barbara shouted at me. I turned my head to face her, glaring into her eyes. Why Barbara? Why did you involve yourself in this, this war?. You were never orphaned by a murderer or abandoned by your family, you still have your parents, still have that love, love that was stolen from Dick and I, love that was denied of Timm. Dick used to tell me you were important because you never had the trauma like the rest of us, the memories and the vengefulness that always tried to push me over the edge. You were important because you could show me whenever I was going too far, like you are now and for that I am grateful that you are here. But I'm afraid...because I really don't know if you can stop me this time...if he's done what we all fear he's done.

"He...doesn't know anything".

She trembled it this time, as I continued to glare at her. The weasel took the opening and hightailed out of the alley into the night, weezing in terror with every hasty step. I turned away from Barbara, taking in a deep breath and letting off a deep sigh.

"...How many left?...how many leads?".

"Uh...two I think...small time like the other one...used to work for HIM as well".

"...Better get on it then".

"...BATMAN!...LOOK...UP THERE".

She pointed upward. I turned to look. Perched upon the balcony railing of an abandoned apartment one story up, a slim, wiry frame with the tell-tale curves of a woman, donned in black from head to toe, peered down on us both, an impish grin spread across her heart shaped face as soon as she realised we had spotted her.

"Think she'll know anything useful?".

Barbara queried.

"I'll see...you wait in the car".

"But".

"She only likes to talk to me when I'm alone".

"She also likes playing games with you when you're alone".

Barbara muttered as she left the alley. Selina bounded up toward the roof as soon as she spotted the grapple-line being drawn from my belt. When I reached the rooftop she was already waiting for me, sitting, one leg over the other, on the roof of the stairwell.

"I've never seen you rough up a hood THAT much...what's up?".

"I'm looking for the clown".

"Laughing boy?...I should have known".

Why did I follow her up here, did I honestly think she would know anything about Timm's disappearance, she's a criminal but she's not THAT low she's not one of THEM. Call it desperation, almost three weeks since Timm went missing, we've chased down every lead and turned up nothing, but I know the clown's behind this, I can feel it in my gut...I really don't expect it to end well this time.

"Have you heard anything, Selina, anything about the Joker, what he's up to, where he might be hiding?".

She didn't reply at first, the impish grin had faded from her lips and been replaced by a solemn demeanour, she just tilted her head slightly and stared at me.

"...Why do you call me that?".

She sighed, slightly shaking her head.

"What?".

"Selina...why do you call me that?".

"...Because it's your name".

"...Never since you first uncovered my identity have you ever called me Catwoman, it's what everyone else calls me, Catwoman, the cops, the crooks, your underlings, Catwoman, but you, you still call me Selina...Why?".

"...I don't have time for games Selina".

"DAMNIT!".

She shouted at me, leaping to her feet.

"You think you're the only one who's sick of this...everyone else calls me Catwoman, because that's all they see, the Cat, but you...you always call me Selina, whether in this guise or not, always Selina. You shun the notion of us as lovers, yet you continue to call me Selina, you never see me as the Cat, but always as the woman, but again you shun us as lovers, and then you accuse ME of playing games?".

I didn't reply, honestly I did not know what to say.

"I HATE this game Batman...or...should I call you...Bruce!".

I felt my jaw drop and my eyes wi'den.

"...How?".

"You shouldn't really be suprised. Have you forgotten already?...we DID for a brief time, before things got complicated, enjoy sharing beds'...remember?. Being intimate like that...makes it hard to hide yourself from a lover...like your musk, your scent, there are some things not even an actor of your calibre can hide. The rest just sought of fell into place".

Again, I did not reply. Her words had thrown me off focus as the cold air of the night brushed against my cheeks. I tried to hold my stance, tried to remain solid but I just felt tired, exhausted, I could do nothing else but slump down to sit on the buildings edge.

"Do you remember...one of those nights...you told me about your parents, about how they were murdered, right before your eyes...when you were just a child, you told me...and then you broke into tears, you cried and you cried like a little boy and you wouldn't stop crying so I held you, I held you in my arms till you cried yourself to sleep, like a scared little boy".

She spoke softly, solemnly.

"...Why, all this time...you've known...all this time...and you never said anything...why?".

"Knowing you...You'd have only gotten paranoid".

She knew me better than I thought.

"...Why did you lead me here?".

She leapt gracefully from the stairwell roof to land impeccably on her feet.

"I'm leaving Gotham Bruce...and I don't expect to ever return...I just...felt you at least deserved a goodbye".

Again her voice was solemn, sorrowful even.

She walked slowly till she reached the buildings edge, then turned back to face me.

"...I used to think you were a man Bruce the one REAL man in all this city, but now, I don't know...maybe you're just a scared little boy who wants a mommy...and I'm not YOU'RE mommy Bruce...goodbye."

And with that she disappeared...into the night.

- END PROLOGUE -

Well, be sure to tell me if I'm off to a good start, and don't forget to be as critical/analytical as you can, make sure you tell me exactly what you did or didn't like about it, thanks.


End file.
